


Caffeinated Nights

by grimmgrump (Grimmgrump), smythefckboy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmgrump/pseuds/grimmgrump, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smythefckboy/pseuds/smythefckboy
Summary: Sebastian is a Law student at Columbia. Being a Law student means there's plenty of homework and barely enough time to get it done.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Caffeinated Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I started after smythefckboy left a comment on one of my it posts "...I like the idea of Kurt finding him all tired like this after working on all his law hw and tucking him into bed." and we kind of just went from there. Thank you for your help <3 couldn't have done this one without you.

It was Friday afternoon when Sebastian walked into his apartment from his last class of the day. He was already quite exhausted but he had far too much work to get done before he could lay down. Fridays were always his prime work days, as his last class ended at 1:45 pm and Kurt was always busy on Friday afternoons with work at the cafe or rehearsal for his band. 

He closed the door with a soft click so as not to disturb his roommates that were maybe home. He wasn’t ever sure if either of the boys were home or not, since the other two were often occupied with plenty of other friends. He placed his coat on a hook next to the door and slipped his shoes off. He made his way down the hall to his room and carelessly dropped his backpack next to his desk chair. 

Knowing he would be studying late into the night and he could already feel the tiredness creep up on him, Sebastian decided that a quick stop at the coffee shop would be a saving grace to get him through the night. He knew that Kurt was closing the cafe today, and seeing his handsome boyfriend before hours of mind-numbing studying was always a plus. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the cafe was a short walk. As much as he loved seeing his boyfriend, he wanted to make this trip as quick as possible. He had stacks upon stacks of law homework to get started on. Sebastian was a fairly good student and he tried his hardest to keep up with all of the work, but one man can only do so much. 

Pushing the doors to the cafe open, Sebastian walked up to the front counter to find Kurt’s back turned to him. The cafe wasn’t particularly busy at this time of day so it wasn’t unusual to find the employees messing around. Sebastian, grinning to himself, cleared his throat and let out a low, “Jeez...does anyone work here?” 

He smiled brightly as Kurt jumped a little and turned to face Sebastian, obviously shaken.

“Sebastian! Hey, you! I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow. Do you want your usual?” Kurt smiled and typed in the order on the screen after Sebastian gave him a nod of approval. The first thing Kurt had ever learned about Sebastian was his coffee order, even before learning his name. Sebastian chuckled a bit under his breath, fondly reminiscing the first day he had met his cute barista boyfriend, as he fondly watched Kurt move around the cafe bar.

“I wanted to stop by before I get started on the mountain of homework I have. Thought grabbing some coffee and seeing my favorite coffee boy here would be a treat in of itself,” He smirked a little when he saw Kurt’s blush, “Dominic IS here today, right? He is the reason I came to get coffee here obviously.” He leaned over the counter, looking around in his goofy, exaggerated manner.

Sebastian let out a laugh when Kurt huffed and turned his face away from the other man. Kurt then rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Sebastian. “Careful there Smythe… I know where you live. I also have control over what Samantha over there puts in your coffee.” Kurt smirked back at Sebastian as he let out a shocked gasp. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“Oh...but I would.” The two shamelessly flirted, never seeming to care about who was around to hear. They only ever cared about what the other had to say, whether it was a snarky remark or a loving comment. It was only them. 

“Hey, lovebirds! Hate to break up your little staring contest, but Sebastian’s coffee is done,” Samantha called over and let out a little laugh seeing the two blush and look away from each other. Sebastian then paid for the coffee and started to walk out of the shop. 

“What, no goodbye? No ‘I love you’? Gosh, you’d think you know a guy.” Kurt smirked a little, knowing Sebastian’s head was probably running a million miles an hour thinking about his homework. Sebastian turned on his heel and walked directly over to Kurt. 

“I am so sorry my love,” he said, putting every ounce of drama he had into it. “I love you so much and I will see you when you come over tomorrow.” He then leaned forward and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. Kurt being sufficiently pleased, waved him goodbye as he finally made his way out of the coffee shop. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Sebastian got back to his apartment to find that he was alone. 

“Good,” he thought to himself, “Maybe I’ll actually get some work done before they get home.” 

He then made his way back to his room, grabbed a bottle of water out of his mini-fridge, and got to work on the pile of papers sitting on his desk. Sebastian liked to think of himself as a decent student, as he knew what he was talking about when it came to most of his courses. He wasn’t the top student, but he could hold his own when it came to in-class discussions and group projects. 

He flew through most of the work, but it seemed to be never-ending. Paper after paper, worksheet after worksheet. He just wanted to be done with it all. He had long since finished his coffee and started to get a little hungry. He looked at the clock to see it read 11:00 pm. He groaned at how late it had become without eating dinner and decided that now was as good a time as any to stop and go heat up some food. 

The last time Kurt was over he made some “Healthy food” and packaged it up for Sebastian, so he wouldn’t be eating what Kurt described as “awful junk.” Sebastian quite liked what he was eating before, but he had to admit Kurt’s cooking was delicious, even after being reheated in the microwave. Which is exactly what Sebastian did. He pulled out the vegetarian chili that was sitting in his fridge and heated it up. He figured it was going to be the easiest and quickest thing to eat tonight. He still had so much work to do that he didn’t want to waste any time. He knew that if he didn’t get it done that night that he wasn’t going to touch it again until Kurt left. Kurt wouldn’t be leaving until Monday morning, which meant he had to get it done tonight. 

Sebastian finished his dinner, got in a quick bathroom break, and changed into a comfy pair of sweatpants paired with one of his more...oversized t-shirts. He then sat back down and got straight back to work. 

He worked until he couldn’t work anymore and tried his best to ignore the ever-growing presence of the sunlight trailing into his room from the nearby windows. He was so close to being finished that he thought that laying his head down for a minute would be fine. That was, until he heard a quiet chuckle and felt a hand shaking his shoulder. 

“Psst. Hey Seb. Hey, sleepyhead...wake up.” Kurt laughed softly at his boyfriend, who shot up and looked around the room seemingly startled. 

“Wha- Who? Kurt? What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and sleepily looking up at the other man. 

“It’s about 7:30, hon. I said I’d be over around 7:30 and we could cuddle and maybe head out to get some breakfast. But I don’t think you’re in much shape to be doing much right now. Did you sleep at all last night?” Kurt giggled and gently pulled his boyfriend up from the paper covered desk to hold him close. Sebastian, though towering over Kurt, allowed himself to be held, and laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder. He found the warmth nice and leaned into the familiar hands softly running through his mussed, ruffled hair. 

“No, not really. I had too much work to do.” Seb said sleepily, wanting nothing more than to just lay down and fall asleep in Kurt’s arms. 

“How about this then. I’ll set an alarm for 11:00 and we can take a nap, or I guess sleep in your case.” 

“Yes, please,” Sebastian said with a sigh, pulling out of Kurt’s arms and flopping down on his bed. As soon as he hit the bed, he was reaching out greedily for Kurt. Kurt laughed a little and told him to hold on. He wouldn’t ever admit this, but one of the best things about having a tall, lacrosse playing, broad shouldered boyfriend that wears larger clothing than you is that anything you can steal from his closet will be the coziest sleepwear you can possibly imagine.

Kurt slipped out of his tight jeans and button-down shirt and slipped on a pair of old pajama pants and a ratty old McKinley t-shirt, that he was fairly sure was one of the many Sebastian had stolen from him. It was okay though, because Sebastian was cute and Kurt didn’t wear t-shirts outside of what he wore to bed. 

He then let Sebastian pull him down onto the bed and pulled Sebastian right into his arms. As soon as Sebastian’s head hit Kurt’s chest, he was fast asleep. Kurt smiled, and played with Sebastian’s hair for a moment, just before feeling his own eyes blink slowly and heavily, quickly letting sleep overtake him as well. The two were safe and comfortable in each other’s arms and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
